Various home and workplace mechanical units such as printers, scanners, facsimile machines, document copiers and units which combine various of these and other functions, as well as many other types of equipment including machinery, automotive and equipment for various purposes, require a data entry keypad for controlling the equipment. These keypads include moveable buttons and bars which are expensive to construct. A reliable and less expensive data entry keypad is therefore desired.